


Lunchtime

by screamingstrawberry



Series: Sympathetic Deceit Week [6]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders RPF
Genre: M/M, Nervousness, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingstrawberry/pseuds/screamingstrawberry
Summary: Damien paused his fingers, slowly moving them to wrap his hand around Virgil’s wrist. The feeling made a little buzz in Virgil’s veins, it spread fast to the rest of his body and just when he felt like he was going to burst, he felt himself speaking.





	Lunchtime

“Eyeing Mr Snakeface again are we?” Roman’s voice nearly scared Virgil enough to drop his plate right over Patton’s head. Thankfully, Logan shot his hand up and caught the plate waiter style, saving both his boyfriend’s and Virgil’s lunch. The two sat down to join them with Virgil by his best friend, Roman scooting a little closer to each of his boyfriend’s who were listening to something on Patton’s phone each with a headphone in. There were about four seats on the other side of the lunch table separating Virgil and Roman, but the latter didn’t seem to mind as he leaned forward to hear Virgil’s response, blushing a little as Patton took his hand in his. 

“I was not eyeing anything.” Virgil replied, mimicking a gagging sound as he watched Patton hold Roman’s hand. Playfully of course. All three of them knew he was fine with their relationship, they spent so much time worrying if they were leaving him out, Virgil often wondered how much time they spent actually doing coupley things. 

“Tell that to your face.” Patton giggled, taking his headphone out and handing it over to Roman. Roman smiled as he put the headphone and if Virgil wasn’t already paying attention to the way one of Damien Swindle’s friends were trying to put his hair up into a ponytail, he might have made a joke about what they were listening to. 

“What?” Virgil asked, turning his head toward Patto as the barely five foot six senior sat on top of his hands, kicking his feet idly. 

“You’re blushing.” Logan said without looking up from Patton’s phone. 

“Are not.” Virgil said, lifting his phone up from the table to check in the reflection. He was. 

“Not only is that statement factually incorrect, but grammatically as well.” Logan replied, pulling his ear bud out fully now. And even though Roman was leaning over to show Virgil whatever funny video Patton had pulled up, assuming it was his cute dog collection, Virgil could only notice Damien fucking Swindle turning around toward him with a hairtye in his particularly short hair smiling and waving. 

“Fuck, I am blushing.” Virgil pointed two fingers across the cafeteria, hopping that was enough to subdue him, but it wasn’t apparently because Damien got up and started heading their way. 

Damien Swindle was a senior, most people knew him from trying to do everything at once. He kept to himself, except for the two juniors that followed him around. Virgil didn’t know their names but one had glasses and the other always had a full iced coffee in their hands, even at 3 pm. Damien was also short, shorter than Patton who was only 5’6, and had nice hazel eyes and sometimes smiled at Virgil in Psychology in a way that made his stomach explode. And he was now sitting down next to Virgil. 

You could say he was kind of freaking out.

“Hey guys.” Damien had a blush on his face, Virgil noticed as he just kind of sat there staring at him. He opened his mouth to reply as a chorus of hellos came from the other side of Virgil, but nothing came out. 

“Nice ponytail.” Patton said, reaching his hand out to flick the tiny thing on top of Damien’s head. 

“Thanks Pat, truly a work of art. Ariana’s wig : flown.” Damien made the motion of flipping his hair, but since it was kind of short it didn’t really go anywhere. Patton giggled, soft and kind of dazed and his attention fell on his boyfriends who were silently discussing something. Damien laughed too, but it was bigger, or at least louder, even though to Virgil it kind of felt empty. And then, after silence fell among the table just out of lack of anything to say, Damien hissed nervously, reaching up to scratch hair along his neck. “Sorry, that was pretty gay.” 

“Oh please,” Roman interrupted upon hearing his favorite word. “You never have to apologize for that around us.” 

“We are in fact,” Logan said, handing Patton’s phone back to him, and to free his hands and he made finger quotes in the air. “Pretty gay.” 

“Speaking of gay,” Patton said, and the mumbles of yeah and what a segway went unnoticed as he reached down to squeeze one of Virgil’s hands, warning him. Or at least Virgil didn’t realize it was a warning until Patton was leaning forward on his elbows, nudging Virgil’s shoulder, and continuing his sentence with a teasing tone. “I think Virgil had something to ask you Damien.” 

And with that Patton got up, pulling Logan and Roman away from the table groaning with promises of buying them pudding, leaving Virgil completely alone with his crush. Damien smiled softly, finally dropping his hand to the table and walking two fingers along until his hand stopped really close to Virgil’s arm. Virgil swallowed, watching the way Damien’s adams apple stuck out a little bit as he walked his fingers onto Virgil’s arm, the shorter boy’s gaze never falling from Virgil’s pale skin. Damien paused his fingers, slowly moving them to wrap his hand around Virgil’s wrist. The feeling made a little buzz in Virgil’s veins, it spread fast to the rest of his body and just when he felt like he was going to burst, he felt himself speaking. “You wanna go out on Friday?”

Damien squeezed Virgil’s wrist, the motion felt a little awkward but Virgil kind of thought it was a sentiment, until Damien pulled his hand away to reach into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and reached back over to place it in Virgil’s hand. “Put your number in my phone and we can decide on a place and time.” 

“Sure.” Virgil croaked and he wanted die just a little more inside, but Damien laughed watching the way Virgil typed his full name out, and taking the phone back from him only to delete his last name and add a purple heart next to his first name. 

There was no room for uncomfortableness because the triad was returning, Logan complaining about them only having chocolate pudding but letting Roman feed him with a plastic spoon anyway as they stopped in front of the table. Patton sat down, tugging on Virgil’s arm. “How’d it go?”

Virgil blushed again, reaching his hands up to tug on the strings of his hoodie, and hide his face. 

“I’ll see you on Friday.” Damien laughed, pocketing his phone and standing up. “After I beat Roman for the lead in auditions.” 

“Yeah right Snakeface.” Roman yelled through a spoonful of chocolate pudding as Damien walked away. Logan reached over to clear the pudding off Roman’s chin but Patton trying to kiss him made it a little difficult, and Virgil almost groaned until he got a notification on his phone. 

_ I’d tell you not to blush so much Virge, but you’re really fucking cute when you do. See you friday x  _


End file.
